


untitled RukixByou (Gazette, Screw) ficlet

by novembermond



Category: SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond





	untitled RukixByou (Gazette, Screw) ficlet

  
if only I hadn't written this back in april I coud've smuggled this into my bingo card for several kinks XD  
warnings: Byou, Hello Kitty  
  
„Mmh.“ Upon waking up Ruki was undecided if he liked being awake. On the one hand, he felt all comfortable and snuggly in his bed. On the other, he was also hot and sweaty, thanks to the person whose weight was currently pressing down on Ruki’s naked chest. He tried to fall asleep again; it was far too early in the day to deal with Byou’s after sex smugness. But now that Ruki was already awake, he found it difficult to fall asleep again. He became aware of the awkward position of his left arm – under Byou – and the others short puffs of breath against Ruki’s skin. And when Byou started to lightly rub his cheek against Ruki’s chest, it was too much.

“Get off me!” Ruki growled.

“No.” The answer came clear and fast. That bastard had been awake all along!

“What you mean, no?” Ruki’s voice gained a dangerous edge.

“You’re warm and nice and smooth and I’m very comfortable here, thank you very much.” To emphasis his words, Byou snuggled even closer. Suddenly Ruki felt ticklish.

“Smooth, ha! Well, you’re not smooth, so get your scratchy stubble of my holy skin!” He started poking Byou’s shoulder with his index finger.

In retaliation, Byou tapped soft patterns on Ruki’s side. “Don’t be silly. I’ve got no stubble. Everyone knows that JRockers don’t grow hair anywhere except on their scalps.”

The statement was so dumb; it forced a laugh out of Ruki. “You’re such an annoying idiot; I keep forgetting why I fuck you, seriously.”

“That’s an easy one.” For the first time, Byou raised his head slightly from its Ruki-pillow. His eyes were twinkling and he gave Ruki a dirty grin while pointing at the arsenal of whips, chains and ropes beside the bed. “Because the sex is awesome.” He licked at Rukis collar bone and gave it a little nibble. And just when Ruki decided a quick and dirty romp might be a nice way to start the day, Byou laid his head down again and closed eyes, appearing to fall asleep. What a bastard. Ruki grabbed the first thing he could reach from the nightstand – a bright pink rubber dildo – and whacked Byou repeatedly over the head. Then he slipped out of bed, put his soft pink bathing robe and his Hello Kitty slippers on and went to feed Koron-chan. That would teach the bastard to annoy Ruki first thing in the morning, ha!

  


the end?


End file.
